Pertemuan pertama
by Suzu Scarlet
Summary: namaku Lucy, Aku bertemu dengan lelaki misterius bernama natsu! inilah petualangan saya dan natsu!
1. Pertemuan pertama

**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA **

**Suzu Scarlet**: Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang membaca cerita saya.. karena kata-kata saya masih kaku dan ini adalah cerita pertama saya! Yah ... Saya harap Anda menyukai cerita ini dan saya minta maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan tata bahasa atau salah! arigatou!

Ringkasan: namaku Lucy, Aku bertemu dengan lelaki misterius bernama natsu! inilah petualangan saya dan natsu!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

Silakan menikmati cerita saya!

* * *

Hai hai! Namaku Lucy! Aku seorang putri di kerajaan hertfillia! Aku sangat membenci ayahku, bahkan ia melupakan hari ulang tahunku. aku sangat... membenci nya.

"**Putri, apakah anda tak mau sarapan sekarang?**" Kata Virgo, Aku mengangguk.

"**Virgo, Aku tidak lapar. Tolong jangan masuk kamarku**" Aku berkata demikian. Virgo menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku membuka Jendela selebarnya, mengangkat rok ku yang panjang lalu merobeknya setengah. Aku memakai celana Lapis. Aku memotong bajuku lalu menjahitnya dengan kain rakyat jelata. Kini pakaianku seperti Rakyat jelata biasa. Aku melompat dari jendela yang sangat tinggi.

"**Semoga virgo tak mengetahuinya**" Aku menutup kepalaku dengan tudung hijau. lalu aku berlari ke kota. Tiba tiba, muncullah badai salju yang sangat deras! "**Astaga! Apakah ini hukumanku karena kabur dari Istana?**"

Kaki ku dingin... Aku sangat kedinginan. kakiku tak bisa bergerak, Aku terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Menutup mataku untuk menerima hukumanku. Aku... lebih baik mati saja...

"**Hei! apa yang kau lakukan?!**" Seorang lelaki berteriak di telingaku. aku tetap saja terduduk, kakiku sudah kemerahan. Lalu lelaki itu memberikanku mantel dan membuatku berdiri. Aku perlahan membuka mataku.

"**Siapa..?**" sambil berbisik kedinginan, "**Namaku natsu! natsu.. dragneel!**" lelaki itu lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan ku sendirian bersama mantel itu. _Hangat..._

**"Siapa natsu?**" Aku bahkan tak melihat mukanya. Aku lalu sadar kan kembali ke kerajaan, Aku Menaiki tangga ke jendela kamarku. Virgo mengetuk pintu kamarku,

"**Putri, tolong buka. Saya membawakan sup hangat**" kata virgo. aku bergegas menaruh mantel diatas ranjang dan mengganti bajuku menjadi gaun yang indah, "**Tunggu!**" Aku membuka nya. Virgo memberikanku sup hangat. Virgo melihat ke arah ranjangku, Aku kaget! bagaimana bila dia melaporkan ke ayahku?! aku pasti akan dihukum dan tak boleh keluar kamar!?

*TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Suzu Scarlet**: Jadi itulah cerita saya! Saya harap Anda menyukainya!Tolong beritahu saya jika saya membuat kesalahan sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya. Aku tidak berencana menerbitkan cepat ini, tapi ini hanya prolog sehingga Anda harus menunggu untuk bab berikutnya! Harap REVIEW! REVIEW!

ARIGATOU! SAYONARA~


	2. Natsu dragneel katanya!

**NATSU DRAGNEEL KATANYA!**

**Suzu Scarlet**: Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang membaca cerita saya.. Kali ini saya meng-publish cerita ini terlalu cepat sehingga kata katanya masih kaku! Yah ... Saya harap Anda menyukai cerita ini dan saya minta maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan tata bahasa atau salah! arigatou!

Ringkasan: Akhirnya mantel itu diketahui oleh virgo! semoga virgo tidak memberitahukan ke ayahku! bila ayahku tau, pasti ia tak segan mengurungku!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

Silakan menikmati cerita saya!

* * *

Virgo memberikanku sup hangat. Virgo melihat ke arah ranjangku, Aku kaget! Virgo hanya tersenyum hangat kepadaku, lalu berkata

"**Putri, siapakah yang punya mantel ini?**" kata virgo. Muka ku memerah, Aku sangat takut bila ia mengetahuinya!

"**Dari seorang lelaki, Aku bertemunya di kota**" kataku kecoplosan! Virgo menghela napasnya .

"**Apakah dia sangat baik? bagaimana wajahnya? apa anda tertarik padanya?**" Kata virgo. Aku kaget dengan kata2nya! lalu virgo menyambung "**Sangat hebat orang bernama natsu ini**". Aku lalu berkata pada virgo bahwa aku selalu keluar menggunakan jendela untuk ke kota, lalu dia berjanji takkan memberitahu ayahku

"**apakah ayah melihatku pergi?**" tanyaku, virgo menggeleng lalu tersenyum. ia lalu keluar dari kamarku membawa mangkuk kosong tersebut.

Aku terbaring diatas tempat tidur ku sambil memeluk mantel itu, lalu ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari mantel tersebut. "**Hm? apa ini?**" sebuah kertas kecil tertera di dalam mantel tersebut. "**Dari mana ini ada?**" Aku memikirkan bahwa itu terjatuh saat aku memeluk mantel dari seorang bernama natsu itu.. memikirkan bagaimana natsu tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku membaca secarik kertas itu , tertulis '**Mantel natsu dan happy!**' Aku tersenyum lembut. lalu memegang sebuah pulpen dan menuliskan pada secarik kertas.

'_Ibu, anda harus tau apa yang baru saja terjadi! di mana salju turun keras aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Itu seperti yang saya katakan badai di luar sehingga aku bisa melihat apa-apa_

_kemudian datang seorang anak yang tidak sesuai musim dingin. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda dan terlihat rambutnya berduri. Dia memberiku mantelnya. setelah itu, dia menghilang dan mengatakan kepada saya namanya. Dia adalah Natsu. Natsu Dragneel! Natsu berarti musim panas, ibu!'_

Aku lalu terpaku saat menulis kata kata bagian bawah '_Ibu, apakah perasaan ini? kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang?_'Muka ku tiba tiba memerah. apakah perasaan ini?! aku sangat ragu!

* * *

**Suzu Scarlet**: Jadi itulah cerita saya! Saya harap Anda menyukainya!Tolong beritahu saya jika saya membuat kesalahan sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya. Aku tidak berencana menerbitkan cepat ini, tapi ini hanya prolog sehingga Anda harus menunggu untuk bab berikutnya! Harap REVIEW! REVIEW!

ARIGATOU! SAYONARA~


	3. ibu, Hari ini tekadku sdh bulat

**IBU, HARI INI TEKADKU SUDAH BULAT!**

**Suzu Scarlet**: Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang membaca cerita saya! Yah ... Saya harap Anda menyukai cerita ini dan saya minta maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan tata bahasa atau salah! arigatou!

Ringkasan: Ibu, mungkin ini terakhir kali menulis surat. Hari ini tekadku bulat! Aku akan keluar dari Istana ini! kumohon dukung aku ibu!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

_Silakan menikmati cerita saya!_

* * *

Aku lalu terpaku saat menulis kata kata bagian bawah '_Ibu, apakah perasaan ini? kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang?_'Muka ku tiba tiba memerah. apakah perasaan ini?! aku sangat ragu!

Aku melupakan semuanya dan bergegas mengambil gaunku. aku bergegas merobek dan menjahitnya, tanganku tak bisa berhenti menjahit. sudah 7-8 baju telah ku jahit sepertinya.

"**Ibu,... hari ini.. tekadku sudah bulat!" **kataku. Aku menulis surat pada virgo dan ayahku. aku keluar menggunakan jendela, kali ini aku akan..

"**JAAAATTUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!**" aku memegang rok pendekku agar menutupi pahaku! astaga! kali ini aku takkan berhasil keluar dari kamar! Gimana kalau aku mati karena kejatuhan saja?! aku menutup mataku dan pasrah, tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang terbang berwarna biru

"**Aye! jadi ini namanya lucy, natsu?**" kata kucing yang bersayap itu. "**haaaa?! apa semua kucing di kota ini bisa berbicara?!**" kata ku berteriak histeris. Natsu senyum padaku, aku mematung. aku bisa.. bertemu natsu lagi!

"**Natsu!**" aku memeluknya dengan tangisan air mata yang menetes.

"**ada apa, luigi?**" kata natsu yang terlihat manis tetapi dalamnya idiot.

"**NAMAKU LUCYYY!" **Teriakku. natsu lagi lagi tertawa, Ah! aku harus mengembalikan mantelnya! tunggu... mau dibawa kemana aku?! "**H-Happy... namamu happy kan?! kita mau ke mana?**" Happy dan natsu hanya tertawa

Rupanya ia membawa ku ke..? apa itu? bangunan yang aneh dan tertera lambang serikat para penyihir. bukankah itu fairy tail guild? "**Natsu apa ini?**" tanyaku. "**Bergabunglah dalam serikat kami! kami adalah... PENYIHIR FAIRY TAIL!**"

aku terpaku... jadi ini... adalah... takdirku!

_Ibu... hari ini.. aku akan... bergabung serikat FAIRY TAIL!_

* * *

**Suzu Scarlet**: Jadi itulah cerita saya! Saya harap Anda menyukainya!Tolong beritahu saya jika saya membuat kesalahan sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya. yah, sepertinya cerita ini sangatlah ribet dan rumit jado mohon dimaafkan-"! Harap REVIEW! REVIEW!

ARIGATOU! SAYONARA~


	4. Fairy tail!

**FAIRY TAIL!**

**Suzu Scarlet**: rasanya sedih-_- awalnya aku membuat cerita ini sangat sempurna, tetapi ada kecelakaan! saat memencet 'submit document' rupanya sinyal hilang dan akhirnya tidak ter-save! aku tak bisa mengingatnya! jadi kali ini ceritaku agak aneh! AKU SUDAH MARAH!

Ringkasan: Aku kini berepetualang dengan natsu! fairy tail! dari namanya saja sudah sangat hebat!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

_Silakan menikmati cerita saya!:'( _

* * *

aku terpaku... jadi ini... adalah... takdirku!

_Ibu... hari ini.. aku akan... bergabung serikat FAIRY TAIL!_

_"_ini... fairy tail?! wah! kebetulan aku penyihir roh surgawi!" kataku dengan senyuman lebar. "kau kagum bukan?! inilah.. penyihir fairy tail!" kata natsu . aku mengangguk

"natsu! okaeri! bagaimana misinya?" kata wanita berambut silver itu. "lancar kok mira!" kata natsu bangga.

_PACARNYA NATSU?! _gumamku dalam hati. dia memukul pantatku "dia mirajane, kalau melapor melakukan misi harus sama dia". aku menghela napas.

"JANGAN PEGANG PANTATKU!" kataku marah. mereka tertawa. "halo, lucy. namaku mirajane strauss, lucy adalah nama yang indah! apa kah artinya?"

Aku hanya terseyum hambar, lalu menunduk, "itu dari kata lucky, perusahaan awal ayahku. kemudian esoknya mereka kehilangan kata K sehingga tertulis lucy. itulah namaku, lucy si anak beruntung"

aku murung karena menceritakan masa lalu ku. sesaat hening, lalu mirajane tersenyum "kalau keluargamu menyakitkan.. maka inilah keluarga barumu! fairy tail!" aku lalu mengangkat wajahku. aku berteman sama semua orang

tapi semenjak 3 bulan berada di fairy tail ini, aku sudah melupakan apa itu SENYUMAN

"yooosh! ayo lakukan misi happy!" teriak natsu. "Aye! ayo lakukan misi!" kata happy. mereka merobek secarik kertas di papan misi dan menyerahkannya ke mirajane.

"oh! tunggu natsu! kau membutuhkan partner untuk misi kali ini!" kata mirajane.

"Tak apa! kan ada happy!" kata natsu girang, dan dilanjutkan oleh happy "AYE!"

Mira lalu menghela napas dan melihat ke arahku, "bagaimana denganmu lucy? bukankah ini akan menjadi misi pertama mu?" aku terkaget setelah mendengar namaku di sebut. aku menunjuk ke arah ku.

"a-aku?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. natsu lalu menghampiriku, "Menarik juga! kalau begitu, jadilah pasangan team ku lucy!" kata natsu. tapi... dalam pandangan ku... "Menarik juga! kalau begitu jadilah pasangan hidup ku lucy!"

AKU TERKAGET MENDENGAR KATA NATSU.

"ba-bagaimana ya... acaranya k-kapan?" kataku kebingungan ( KESALAHAN FATALLL! ) natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Sekarang juga boleh, lagian lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" kata natsu. _LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK?! T-TUNGGU! KAMI BARU MENGENAL SELAMA 3 BULAN! INI TERLALU CEPAT BAGIKU! _

_"_T-tapi.. aku tak mempersiapkan apapun" kataku kemerahan. eh? perasaan apa ini?! aku bertanya tanya soal ini!

"Cukup kuncimu saja lucy! monsternya hanya sedikit, klien hanya menginginkan tiara yang diambil oleh vulkan" kata natsu. imajinasi ku berhenti.

**BRUAK!**

aku memukul natsu dengan keras, berkat dia aku tak bisa melupakan itu. kami pun bergegas berangkat. _Duh, kelamaan bertanya membuatku ngantuk! _

Natsu menyandarkan dirinya di jendela karena dia mual segala transportasi. aku kelelahan, tanpa sadar aku menyandarkan muka ku di bahu natsu. **GREK! **Kini sudah malam, Kereta kudanya berhenti sejenak.

NATSU BEBAS! DIA INGIN MERAYAKAN KEBEBASANNYA. tetapi dia melihat lucy di bahu nya, "L-lucy! kau masih tertidur? astaga ini sudah malam!" kata natsu. aku tak menjawab apapun

hm? dia menyentuh rambutku dan mengangkat poniku yang menutupi mataku... tiba tiba... ada yang menyentuh dahiku... hangat..

**CHUPP...**

Apakah aku hanya bermimpi? aku terbangun dan mengecek dahi ku, aku menyusuri natsu yang terduduk di luar.

"NATSU! lagi ngapain!?" kataku menghampirinya. tiba tiba ada bintang jatuh! "Bintang jatuh! _MAKE A WISH! _"

_AKU HARAP... AKU BISA SELAMANYA DI SISI NATSU _Kataku dalam hati... hehe, aku ingin mengetahui apa keinginan natsu! tunggu.. kenapa permintaan ku seperti itu?

Perlahan lahan.. aku mengetahui perasaan itu. tak bisa kuungkapkan, apakah ini? apa semua penyihir merasakan begini?

"hehe, natsu! Apa permintaan mu?" kataku. natsu berkata "Aku ingin bertemu igneel, naga yang membesarkan ku" aku lalu tak sadar bertepuk tangan! "KEREN! naga ya? dia besar banget artinya! aku mau liihat!" kataku girang. dan lalu natsu melanjutkan permintaannya...

"dan aku ingin... bertemu lisanna lagi" kata natsu

Aku sudah takbisa berkata lagi, _Lisanna? orang yang natsu sukai? lisanna pasti senang.. tunggu.. apa aku cemburu? MASA SIH AKU __**SUKA **__SAMA NATSU? bukan ini bukan perasaan seperti itu!_ Aku lalu berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kata untuk merubah suasana

"ohm, natsu.. apa kau mempunyai cinta pertama?"natsu hanya memalingkan pandangannya. karena takut suasananya menjadi suram aku bertanya hal lain lagi ( tapi terkait pula tentang percintaan )

"b-bagaimana dengan ciuman pertama?" kataku. natsu menyembunyikan wajah yang penuh kemerahan. dan akhirnya dia berkata. "l.. li.." pasti... _LISANNA! _Aku lalu sudah tak tega mendengarnya! Aku lalu menutup diri menggunakan daun

"k-kalau begitu selamat malam! natsu! happy!" aku menutup mata meskipun tak tertidur, air mata perlahan lahan menetes tetapi aku menyembunyikannya.

**ESOKNYA**

Kami menyelesaikan misi, aku tak bicara sepatah kata pun pada natsu. kini aku pulang, aku hanya memikirkan semuanya. hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan memegang pen dan secarik kertas lagi.

'_Ibu... bagaimana keadaan ibu? sebenarnya aku ragu soal surat lalu! aku tak bisa hidup tanpa menyurati mu! oiya, lelaki musim panas yg kuceritakan itu... tolong lupakan. Aku ingin melupakannya. oh iya, bagaimana keadaan ayah? aku masih tak bisa kenangan lalu ku. ibu...'_

_'tolong... buat aku tersenyum lagi...'_

Air mata menetes mengenai surat itu. aku melipatnya dan memasukkan dalam amplop yang berisi penuh surat untuk ibuku. Aku melangkah ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti diri ku.

"Selamat malam, ibu" aku menutup mataku. esok nya,,,

ruapanya badai salju menghunus negeri fiore. aku hanya terdiam didepan tv mendengar soal status kerajaan ku "bzzzt... heartfillia konzern kini mencapai batas yang luar biasa.. bzzzt.. menurut jude heartfillia dalam satu bulan, tenaga kerja meningkat secara drastis sehingga daerah kekuasaan makin memanjang bzzzzt.."

_Ayah yah... _

* * *

_nee nee! ayah! liat! ini nasi kepal ongiri buatanku! ada senyumnya! lucu!_

_sebentar dulu lucy, ayah bekerja_

_liat sini yah! nyonya spetto kali ini tak membantuku loh!_

_TUNGGU LUCY!_

_kalau begitu aku menaruhnya disini, oh ya hari ini ul.._

_LUCY! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!_

_Ayah..._

_huwww... hari ini sebenarnya..._

_hari ulang tahunku!_

* * *

Begitulah, aku takbisa berkata. aku tak pernah menampakkan wajahku di depannya. itulah aku membencinya,

"argh! aku kehabisan tinta! aku harus membelinya sekarang!" tetapi aku.. sadar bahwa diluar sana badai salju. mengingatkan ku dengan pertama kali bertemu dengan natsu. saat itu dia memberikanku mantel... MANTEL?! betul juga! gunakan mantel!

Aku bergegas menggunakan mantel tersebut dan keluar membawa uang. "Oi! lucy! mantel itu.." kata natsu yang tiba tiba kami bertemu di tangah jalan.

"mantelmu.. kamu mau ambil sekarang?" kataku sedih. dia tersenyum.

"tidak apa apa! ambillah! aku tak pernah kedinginan!" kata natsu. aku tak sanggup melihat mukanya "oh" aku meninggalkannya.

Tetapi tetap saja aku terserang oleh badai salju! kakiku lagi lagi kedinginan! padahal.. ketika di kerajaan aku hanya menghangatkan tubuh di meja panas. aku ini.. bodoh! aku menutup mataku

mati disini pun aku bahagia, jadi begini caraku berakhir... membeli tinta untuk mu ibu... muka ku dan tubuhku dipenuhi salju.

"**ICE MAKERR..."** _Eh? ada seseorang!_ "**SHIELD!**"

terbentuklah sebuah tameng dari es yang melindungiku. aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! lelaki berambut biru gelap itu lalu menoleh ke arah ku. siapa.. dia?!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Suzu Scarlet**: Jadi itulah cerita saya! ini pertama kalinya cerita saya agak panjang! dan juga terima kasih kepada **Lucy-Nyan** Yang membantuku mencari ide soal judul dan ceritanya! arigato juga buat orang yang membacanya! oiya, **Lucy-nyan **saya senang dengan kritikan menusuk yang lalu! semoga kali ini anda memuji ku! Harap REVIEW! REVIEW!

ARIGATOU! SAYONARA~


	5. dimulai dari huruf C

**DIMULAI DARI HURUF "C"**

**Suzu Scarlet**: Halo pembaca ceritaku yang masi pertama-_- maaf bila ada kesalahan karena typo atau semcamnyalah. mati lampu sudah sejam dan aku tak bisa melihat apa apa. oiya, makasih yah reviewnya yang lalu X3 makasih! oiya, maaf buat Nalu ya! kali ini adegannya haruss penuh graylu! ( aku juga ship nalu tapi... ya gaada ide TT3TT )

Ringkasan: seseorang melindungi ku dengan tameng es! namanya gray fullbuster, dia sangat menarik! kuharap dia bisa menjadi temanku

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

_Silakan -w- semoga cerita ini lebih panjang :_

* * *

"**ICE MAKERR..."** _Eh? ada seseorang!_ "**SHIELD!**"

terbentuklah sebuah tameng dari es yang melindungiku. aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! lelaki berambut biru gelap itu lalu menoleh ke arah ku.

"Jadi kau yang namanya lucy?" kata lelaki berambut biru helap itu. aku hanya terpaku dan mengangguk secara kaku.

"namaku gray, gray fullbuster" katanya. rupanya ia seorang penyihir es! Aku juga mulai memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

"lucy, na-namaku lucy! senang kenalan denganmu" kataku dengan senyuman paksa. gray memandangku sesaat dan memegang tanganku seeratnya.

"inikah yang disebut... CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA?" katanya. AKU MENENDANGNYA HINGGA KE 7 LANGIT DI ANGKASA ( semoga dia takkan kembali )

_A-Apaan tadi itu? _Aku bergegas membeli tinta dan kembali pulang. aku lagi lagi memikirkan soal lelaki itu. mukaku sama sekali tidak memerah! namun kalau memikirkan natsu...

**BLUSH!**

Mukaku pasti semerah tomat! ah! LUPAKAN! aku menampar wajahku

'_Ibu... hari ini ditengah badai salju aku bertemu lelaki berambut gelap. namanya gray fullbuster, jadi.. bu.. katakan padaku bu.. perasaan apa ini...'_

_'mengapa kalau kupikirkan natsu mukaku memerah, sedangkan bila gay,,, mukaku tak semerah apapun?' _

Aku lalu menggeleng dan melipat kertas tersebut, memasukkannya dalam laci yang penuh surat untuk ibuku. lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi tentunya untuk mandi

**SRAZZHHHH... **"hmn, gray fullbuster ya?" gumamku...

Aku lalu berpakaian dan mengeringkan rambutku yang kebasahan. **TOK TOK!** "Lucy! buka pintunya!" pinta natsu. sebenarnya aku masi tak bisa melihat muka natsu...

jadi kuabaikan semua kata katanya, namun... KULIHAT NATSU BERADA DI DEPANKU?!

"LEWAT MANA KAMU MEMASUKI RUMAHKU?!" teriakku yang membuat para tetangga ku kaget. natsu menunjukkan ke arah jendela sudut rumahku.

"ASTAGA?! SETINGGI ITU KAMU MANJATI?!" natsu hanya menutup kupingnya dan berkata dengan nada malas "Luce, berhati hatilah soal sifat marahmu... nanti kamu cepat tu.."

**BRUK!**

Aku menendang natsu keluar rumahku. lalu kulihat happy memakan ikan diatas tempat tidurku bagaikan tuan rumah sekaligus raja di rumah ini

**BRUK!**

Aku menendang happy keluar dari rumahku juga. aku betul betul sudah mati gaya! kenapa sih teman tim ku se-PARASIT gitu?!

Aku melangkah ke tempat tidur untuk menenangkan diri, tiba tiba aku tertidur.

_Bangunlah... lucy..._

Suara indah bagaikan malaikat dan berambut pirang itu berkata padaku, suara yang sangat familiar... "siapa?" tanyaku dan dia tersenyum.

"setelah membaca suratmu, aku akan menjawabnya... perasaan mu dimulai dengan kata C" kata wanita itu. aku berkata secara spontan "creepy? crepes? crauny? creesh?" dia lalu marah!

"BISAKAH BERHENTI MEMBUAT ISTILAH ISTILAH BARU?! DAN KENAPA SEMUA DIMULAI CR?!" Wajah yang seindah malaikat berubah menjadi iblis. aku terkaget,

"hehehe, sifat pemarahku ini memang tak bisa ditahan, semoga kamu tidak mendapat keturunan sifat asliku..." mataku membulat besar. "...Lucy!" lanjutnya.

tubuhku kaku dan berlari memeluknya, "ibu!" air mata keluar dari mata menyusuri ujung pipi. "ng... ngomong ngomong... tadi itu perasaan apa? ayolah bu! katakan saja!" Teriakku. "kau yang harus menebaknya" katanya.

"baiklah! kata petunjuk ke 2! C-I" katanya. aku berpikir dan lagi lagi spontan berkata "cirebon? cikawang, cina? cili?" Namun aku belum mendapat jawabannya, ibu menghilang serpih demi serpih.

Apa itu ciii...? aku lalu kembali ke guild. _IBU! AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN JAWABANNYA! _ini pertama kali aku tersenyum di fairy tail. "siapa itu? senyum nya manis sekali" semua berbisik tentangku.

"yo, luce. mengapa muka mu begitu? siapa yang baru saja merasuki mu?" kata natsu. "ara.. ara.. lucy-san kamu cantik kalau tersenyum loh" puji mira. Natsu lalu mengganti moodnya.

"lucy! happy! ayo lakukan misi ini!" pinta natsu. Saat di luar gerbang aku berkata pada natsu... "Natsu... hari ini aku akan kembali ke kerajaan" aku berkata pada natsu dengan nada sedih.

"sebelum itu aku hanya ingin mengetahui teka teki dari ibuku" natsu lalu berkata "apa itu?". aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Itu... setiap bersama mu... pasti aku punya perasaan aneh... itu seperti... jantungku berdetuk kencang..." kataku...

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"L-lucy.. kau yakin dengan perasaanmu itu?" kata natsu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG **

"i-iya..." kataku.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG **

Aku merubah suasana. akhirnya aku berlari ke stasion harbourn. aku menangis karena kata kataku seperti... **MENEMBAK NATSU!**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG **

ada apa dengan perasaan ini? tuhkan! jantungku berdetak kencangggg banget! ( suzu : detik detik mau di copot tuh-,- ) "_kereta 2 ekonomi menuju bagian daerah heartfillia konzern segera berangkat_" Aku harus... kembali!

Natsu menyusulku, "Natsu!" teriakku. dia menyusulku namun hanya terhenti di depanku. kereta yang memisahkan antara kita.. membuat dadaku kesakitan... natsu...

"Lucy! Soal perasaan mu itu!" teriak natsu. suara kereta menghalang kata kata natsu. "APA?!" teriakku. TUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT. "LUCY! PERASAAN MU ITU..!?" teriakknya. namun lagi lagi keretanya menghalang suara natsu

"ooh ayolah kereta! jangan berbisik kalau aku lagi bicara!" teriaknya. "LUCY! SOAL PERASAANMU ITU...?!" bentak natsu tetapi tak ada lagi suara kereta.

"maaf.. aku ngga suka di bentak" pinta ku. natsu lalu facepalm-_- (Suzu : ganbatte natsu, sori yah.. tabah!) Natsu melewati rel kereta api sebelum kereta datang.

aku sudah menaiki kereta. lalu natsu berkata "LUCYYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"AKU CINTA KAMU!" Teriaknya.

jantung ku berdetak kencang dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban. "ci... cinta?" gumamku. Kereta lalu berjalan kencang. air mata keluar, natsu berusaha mengejarku (suzu:ngikutin ftv di sctv gitu-,-)

"LUCY! AKU CINTA KAMU! AKU SAYANG KAMU!" teriaknya. aku mauu... aku mau.. natsu berkata itu dengan senyuman... bukan dengan paksaan.

tiba tiba... natsu memasang senyum lembut. "AKU.. CINTA!" daisuki desu!

"natsu...! terima kasih! aku.. cinta kamu juga!" teriakku di depan pintu. "Kembalilah! ke guild!" lalu natsu memberikan cincin...

"ki-kirei desu..." puji ku. air mata keluar, Ibu... jadi ini yang namanya cinta...

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

Suzu scarlet : huaaaa! akhirnya berakhir begini! " aku tak teeegaaa! natsuu! sori yang bagi graylu^^ graylu diimbangi (alias lebih banyak) Nalu dong! oiya, kini saatnya balasan review yesterday! :

**Nnatsuki :** Maaf_*nangis* di chapter 4 dialog nya udh ngga di bold! Su-summimasenn! (Drastis amat_ _)

**Hina Azureno : **ahaha, iya. abisnya cerita panjangnya ilang-" jadi waktu diulang, banyak dialog yg terlupa

**azalya dragneel **: mmmh, iya deh... ini ending nya udah penuh nalu! XD yoroshiku mo!

**Lucy-nyan **: iyaaa... *cess* yoroshiku neesan!

**Sekian! summimasen atas segalanya! harap REVIEW! REVIEW! *mulai antusias***

* * *

~SAYYONARA~


	6. Heartfillia konzern

**HEARTFILLIA KONZERN**

**Suzu Scarlet**: heyho, minna! sepertinya aku membuat cerita terlalu cepat,,, yap ada alasannya. sebentar lagi aku akan hiatus, jadi... yaa... bgitu deh! oiya, terimakasih buat reader yang selalu membaca(?) -_- harap review!

Ringkasan: aku kembali ke perkampungan alias kerajaanku. rumah megah yang lama kutinggali ini.. akhirnya aku kembali ke sini...

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan,

_Silakan -w- semoga cerita ini lebih baik:) :_

* * *

_"ki-kirei desu..." puji ku. air mata keluar, Ibu... jadi ini yang namanya cinta... _

Kereta berjalan kencang menuju ke pelabuhan heartfillia, aku janji.. aku akan mencintai natsu! Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ku. Kini 4 tahun setelah itu, aku menjadi putri di kerajaan ini.

spetto-san hanya bisa terdiam melihat ku dari jendela. fairy tail... 4 tahun yang lalu aku bergabung di serikat itu. Aku ingin kembali... spetto tiba tiba mengetuk pintuku dengan cepat

"nona lucy! nona lucy!" teriaknya

"tunggu, spetto-san" kataku sambil bergegas membuka pintu. spetto-san yang terlihat ngos ngosan memberikan ku surat.

"apa.. ini?" mataku membulat setelah melihat pengirimnya dari... **FAIRY TAIL! **

Aku membukanya perlahan dengan iringan ( musik:D ) air mata, semuanya.. menuliskan untukku... aku terharu... fairy tail!

**'****_Kepada Lucy..._**

**_Cepatlah kembali ke guild, hari hari sangat seru. oiya..aku udah tunangan sama first love ku^^ si water mage ( _****Oh jadi yang kobilang ke lucy itu hanya kebohongan?-_- ) ****_Sekian... -gray-'_**

**'****_Kepada lucy_**

**_Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? semoga baik. 3 tahun lalu, aku menikah dengan alzack! betapa mendebarkan... bagaimana denganmu? sudah punya suami? -bisca-' _**

**_'kepada lucy-san_**

**_Natsu menjadi kesepian tanpamu.. haha, mereka membentuk tim dengan gray dan erza! cepat kembali ke guild... -Mirajane-' _**

'_**Kepada lucy-san**_

_**Lucy-san namaku wendy, aku member baru di fairy tail. aku tak begitu mengerti tetapi.. senang berkenalan! -wendy-'**_

_**'Kepada Lucy!'**_

Jantungku berdebar setelah melihat surat terakhir dari natsu.. natsu? memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku memerah! X-O aku tak bisa membacanya kalau begini! jantung ku berdetak kencang! spetto-san lalu keluar dari kamarku seakan mengetahui keadaan. aku melanjutkan membacanya

_**' heeeei lucy! terima kasih atas bintang jatuh itu! lisanna akhirnya kembali dari edolas. edolas adalah dunia paraler yang lain! cepat kembali!'**_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku... lisanna... gadis itu...

* * *

_" li-lisanna?!" kata si rambut silver itu_. aku hanya mengangguk.

"_Dia adalah adikkku yang menghilang atau lebih tepatnya lagi meninggal"_

_hening sesaat._

_"oh, maafkan aku mirajane! come on! cheer up!"_

* * *

Aku lalu bergegas menaruh surat itu dalam laci. aku berusaha menahan tangisanku, aku terduduk diatas tempat tidurku...

"natsu pasti... bahagia..." gumamku. lalu ada yang bercahaya! itu.. suratnya?! itukan sihir sound!

"Lucy! kami akan datang ke kerajaanmu lusa!" suara member fairy tail... sudah kuduga... aku harus... menguatkan diri!

Aku mandi dan menyegarkan pikiranku, gaun yang seindah sutra menutupi tubuhku. aku betul betul masi tak bisa melupakannya... _natsu... _

darah tumpah dari hidungku, lagi lagi penyakitku selama ini belum sembuh... aku harus menyembunyikannya dari semuanya! termasuk... FAIRY TAIL! "UHK! UHK!"

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~ **

* * *

Suzu scarlet : sekian, maaf jadi agak ribet! kelas lagi ribut-,- gapapa kritik yang pedas dan menusukk (apa bedanya?) oiya, kayanya sampe 7 chapter saja:) sudah kehabisan ide sih! ahaha, harap REVIEW!


	7. Boleh aku pesan tempat?

**"BOLEH AKU PESAN TEMPAT?"**

**Suzu Scarlet**: heyyooo minnaa! tadaima! hari ini aku akan memberi tahukan bahwa mulai juli suzu akan hiatus yaa! nyahaha, so.. hanya itu saja-" maaf kalo ceritanya aneh atau apalah! tetapi pertama jawab review dulu deh!

* * *

Nnatsuki : eeh? apa alurnya cepat ya? (namanya lagi buru buru-_-) mohon dimaapkan! wajar masi newbie

.H : nyahaha, makasih^^ yoroshiku

akhmadfauzinew : yaya, mohon dimaafkan kalau aneh ceritanya-_-"

mako-chan : ngga mau ah:p Maunya lucy sama natsu

Asyachan : yahaha, asya-_- ganbatte buat cerita selanjutnya yaa! yoroshiku!

* * *

Ringkasan: darah keluar dari hidungku, apa aku harus kuat? bagaimana bila natsu melihatku? pasti dia khawatir! aku ngga jadi deh ke fairy tail guild kalo begitu!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan,

_Silakan -w- semoga cerita ini lebih baik:) :_

* * *

darah tumpah dari hidungku, lagi lagi penyakitku selama ini belum sembuh... aku harus menyembunyikannya dari semuanya! termasuk... FAIRY TAIL!

TOK TOK TOK TOK~~~

"Putri, apa kamu baik baik saja?" tanya virgo

"uh! iya! tak ada apa apa kok!" kataku mengambil tisu untuk menghapus darahku

( virgo membuka pintunya )

"Putri... penyakitmu... jangan bilang itu kambuh lagi?" tanya virgo dengan muka khawatir

"ti-tidak! jangan kasi tau ayah dan fairy tail!" kataku kecoplosan

"fairy tail?" tanya virgo

"i-itu.. guild yang kutemui saat kabur dari kerajaan" kataku , lagi lagi darah keluar dari mulutku

"putri, beristirahatlah..."

"daijoobu! jaa ne, virgo!" kataku langsung bergegas ke tempat tidur

TAK TERASA... LUSA SUDAH TIBA. PENYAKITKU BELUM JUGA SEMBUH, TUHAN... SEPERTINYA AKU MEMANG HARUS KUAT! BANTU AKU!

"LUCYYYYYY!" teriak natsu yang terdengar. Aku menghapus darah di hidungku,

"natsu!" teriakku girang. mereka kupersilahkan natsu. aku berhenti berjalan saat melihat... cincin yang melingkar di jari natsu dan jari lisanna.

"hm, eto.." kata ku langsung gugup. jadi mereka menikah...

"euhm.. eto... MIRA SAN!" teriakku secara spontan

"ara ara! lucy! gaunmu cantik sekali!" kata mirajane

aku kaget karena pakaianku bukan seperti biasa. gaun sutra dengan lapisan emas berlipat ganda menghiasi ku, selendang yang tertempel di lenganku melihat seakan putri sungguhan. natsu tidak memerah sekali pun..:(

"hm, alzack! bisca! selamat! wendy juga! berjuanglah dapatkan hati romeo-chaan! erza juga! jangan lupa ke penjara liat jellal sekali sekali! natsu ju.." kataku lalu terdiam

"natsu! oh! kamu sudah tungangan dengan lisanna?! keren! artinya sisa aku dong? hahaa" girangku dengan paksaan

"T-terima kasih" kata natsu nge-blush

KENAPA?!

KENAPA NATSU?! AKU PIKIR.. AKU PIKIR SELAMA INI KAMU...

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON!**

_Sosok lelaki yang berambut pink mengejar putri blonde yang menaiki kereta_

_perasaan tak terduga saat air mata mengiring kata kata yang keluar dari natsu_

_"AKU CINTA KAMU!" Teriaknya._

_"LUCY! AKU CINTA KAMU! AKU SAYANG KAMU!"_

_"AKU.. CINTA!" daisuki desu!_

_"natsu...! terima kasih! aku.. cinta kamu juga!" teriakku di depan pintu. "Kembalilah! ke guild!" lalu natsu memberikan cincin..._

_jadi ini namanya cinta... aku akan kembali ke guild dan berjanji mencintai natsu!_

_aku janji! _

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

_Aku... berjanji.. _Gumamku dalam hati. mereka semua berpesta

Aku hanya terdiam di sudut ruang tamu sebesar lapangan itu. seakan ingin kembali ke masa yang terindah

"lucy! ayo kesini!" bisik natsu dan memaksaku berjalan ke luar

"hmmm! ada apa?!" teriakku yang sudah ada diluar

"lucy..." kata natsu yang nge-blush

"gaunmu indah sekali" lanjutnya, mukaku memerah. dia mengulurkan tangannya

"shall we dance?" kata nya, musik yang mengiringi sangat lembut dan masi kedengaran dari luar.

Kami berdansa... meskipun natsu lagi lagi menginjak kaki ku, "bagaimana dengan lisanna?" tanyaku cemburu

"..." hening sesaat. kaki ku terinjak lagi! "AwW!" teriakku lalu mendorong natsu sehingga pose kami seperti... ATGFHK SWVRDGKMJIOEFKSDCESIDFJNCK?!

Aku tak bisa berkata lagi... air mata keluar dari mataku... natsu mengusapnya. kenapa? bagaimana dengan lisanna? kenapa natsu... dadaku... sakit!

"lucy... perasaan ku waktu itu bukan kebohongan" katanya dengan lembut.

"natsu..." kataku yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari mulutku

mulut kami mendekat sedikit demi sedikit, menyentuh dari bagian atas sampai bagian bawah. tak terbayangkan... kenapa? sedikit lagi bibir kami akan menyentuh

AKU MENDORONG NATSU

"maaf.. aku takbisaa..." _Karena lisanna... Aku tak ingin patah hati.. _

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dan lalu berdiri "haha, lupakan tadi!" katanya girang. darah keluar dari hidungku! aku berusaha menutupinya

"ada apa di mulutmu?" tanya natsu. aku berusaha berbohong

"to-tomat! haha, kau tahukan aku suka sekali tomat?" candaku. natsu hanya mengangkat bahu. dia mengantarku ke dalam istana

"euhm... makasih natsu, ngomong ngomong cincin itu... mirip dengan lisanna.." kataku cemberut

"oh, ini waktu misi kami membeli cincin yang memperbanyak deffens dan attack. memang mirip sih tapi aawalnya aku juga tidak mau" katany

\ASTAGGGAAAAAAAAA?! AKU BODOH! DAN KALAU TAHU BEGITU AKU RELA KOK CIUM NATSU!

"hem, hari sudah malam.. jaa, lu.." kata natsu lalu melihat hiudngku berdarah.

aku menutupinya, "lucy! bertahanlah!" kata natsu menggendongku

"daijoobu!" kataku lagi lagi menutup hidungku. natsu lalu menjilat hidungku

"kata mira, menjilat luka akan membuat luka lebih baik!" katanya santai

mulutnya mendekati mulutku "lihat, darahnya mengalir ke mulutmu juga" dan akhirnya natsu kaget

dia menghindari ku

"maaf, aku rasa ini mungkin "terlalu" dekat.." katanya dengan nge-blush

"aku senang kamu menyadarinya" kataku menghindari wajahnya

lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya, dia lalu bersandar di punggungku. dia membalikkan badannya.

"boleh aku pesan tempat?" katanya memerah. aku juga maluuuu banget! XD

"e-eh?"

"awalnya aku hanya iseng suka lucy, tapi lama kelamaan lucy memikat. kalau lucy dengan orang lain itu membuatku cemburu... aku juga ingin menjaga lucy terus.. lucy kamu sakit kan?" katanya

suara indah... muka serius,, inikah natsu?

"menikahlah denganku!" katanya. air mata menetes membasahi pipiku. hm? apa ini? apakah akhir dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan menjadi begini?

"IYA!" kataku lalu mendorong natsu kebawah. natsu membuka bajunya "lap dengan ini!" astaga! natsu telanjanggg!

"a-anu... natsu... sepertinya kita harus berbicara dengan ayahku..." kataku. natsu menggendongku sampai depan kamar, semua sudah pulang. sisa aku dan natsu

"natsu..." aku tersenyum melihat natsu tertidur diatas sofa kamarku

aku menyentuh pipinya, dahinya, dagunya, mengecek bahwa semuanya ada...

"23 tahun? aku memang sudah bisa menjadi pengantin" gumamku.

aku menarik syal natsu dan menciumnya, yup! ini adalah ciuman rahasia! aku lalu mandi, bersiap dan ganti baju. Natsu tetap saja tertidur, ah! sial! lagi lagi darahku keluar, dan kali ini banyak sekali!?

"uh!" aku menyembunyikannya, astaga.. darah nya tak mau berhenti! natsu, kumohon jangan bangun dulu!

~TOBECONTINUED~

* * *

**Suzu Scarlet : **Well, tak terduga kayaknya masi panjange deh chapternya-,,- smoga chapter 8 udah berakhir ya? haha, nggak sanggup lagi *mimisan* XD XD hahaha, kali ini ceritanya kurang seru karna to the point ya? kalo ada apa apa HARAP REVIEW! REVIEW!

~~SAYYONARA~~


	8. Na-kun

**NA-KUN... **

**Suzu Scarlet **: moshi moshi minna! XD kali ini ceritanya mungkin lumayan pendek-,- gatau knp juga lama mikirin idenya-_- oiya... siapalah itu yang punya ide lucy sakit kanker otak, aku minjem ya idenya XD kehabisan ide siiih... oiya.. mako-chan kan? XD makasih atas ide gilanya!

Ringkasan: kami sudah berjanji untuk menikah, selamanya dan hidup di fairy tail. itulah anggapanku bila kami masih terus hidup.. natsu... teruslah hidup!

Genre: Romantis, Humor, Persahabatan, Hurt.

_ENJOY! X3_

* * *

Aku menutup hidungku, natsu belum juga bangun! Kesempatan! Aku lalu berdiri diatas jendela dan ingin turun dari sini, meskipun sakit, tak apa asal natsu tak tahu! Tiba tiba muncul suara!

Natsu bangun dari sofa, gawat! Aku lalu baring diatas tempat tidur dan menutup hidungku dengan darah. Pura pura tidur gituu

"lucy… apakah sudah pagi?" tanya nya. Aku hanya pura pura tidur

"astaga.. malas sekali kamu ini" lanjutnya sambil melihatku seperti tidur

Bantal ini tak cukup menahan darahku, lama lama kalau begini darah ku bisa habis! Natsu hanya bergegas ke kamar mandi. Aku lalu bangkit

"haaah… hampir saja…" gumamku. Aku mengelap hidungku, kali ini darah mengalir terlalu lama. Aku lalu berpikir sejenak. Lusa kami akan menikah, lalu aku akan pindah ke fairy tail.

Untunglah ayahku menyetujuinya, kami saling mengenal selama 2 hari lalu menikah. '_Ibu… hari ini aku lagi lagi kambuh, semoga natsu tidak mengetahuinya'_ gumamku

"lucy! Giliranmu!" kata natsu yang sudah memakai baju dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"euhm…Iya…" kataku menunduk. Natsu hanya bertanya tanya

Air membasahi wajahku dan mengalir perlahan lahan ke bagian bawah, darah tak berhenti mengalir. Aku hanya pasrah meratapi takdirku

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON!**

_Sosok Si putri blonde yang berumur 22 tahun sebelum datangnya fairy tail _

_Semua tabib datang untuk memeriksa putri blonde itu selama 3 tahun_

_"putri ini mengalami kanker otak stadium awal," kata salah satu tabib yang memeriksa ku_

_"dok, apakah itu tak terlalu bahaya bukan?" kataku_

_"tidak, dalam masa ini hanya merasa berbagai gejala kecil. Anda di mohon beristirahat selama setahun, bila tidak.. mungkin penyakit anda akan menjadi berat" nasihatnya_

_"tapi aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri diatas tempat tidur selama setahun!" teriakku_

_"ini hanya demi keselamatan anda"_

_Dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kerajaan ini . aku hanya terpaku mendengar segalanya _

**FLASHBACK END!**

* * *

Aku menyabuni seluruh bagian tubuhku, lalu membilasnya. Air mata keluar perlahan dari mata biru ku, aku tak ingin meninggalkan natsu…

**SKIPSKIPP~~ **

Aku lalu ganti baju dan bergegas ke ruang makan. Aku memakai Gaun yang indah hadiah ulangtahun heartfillia kemarin lalu.

"selamat pagi semuanya" kataku mendekati kursi dan mengangkat gaunku

"pagi, lucy" kata natsu. Ayah lalu batuk.

"selamat pagi, lucy" tegurnya.

Aku hanya murung mengingat semuanya, melahap sedikit demi sedikit makanan. Natsu hanya menatapiku.

"kau terlihat lesu lucy" tegur natsu

"…"

"baiklah, kalau kau mau menikah besok" cetusnya. GGAAAH! BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!

"B-bukan masalah itu!" kataku lalu marah pada natsu. Aku meninggalkan pembicaraan, "lucy! Tunggu!" teriak natsu terisak isak

Aku hanya membalikkan badanku dengan senyuman hangat, "aku tidak marah"

Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan ruang makan, aku menangis sendirian di kamarku. Menunggu dua hari sebelum pernikahanku.

Hari berlangsung kencang, matahari terbenam dan langitnya tampak oranye. Ayah memasuki ruanganku

"lucy… ada yang membuatmu gusar?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam

"ayah… nanti saat sudah menikah.. aku akan meninggalkan kerajaan ini bukan?" kataku lalu menangis

"hm, itu betul" katanya. Air mata keluar deras mendengar kata sependek itu.

"tetapi, meskipun ayah sedih karena sisa ayah di rumah ini… kamu tetap menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini. Karena kamu lucy HEARTFILLIA" kata ayahku menghadap ke luar jendela.

"ayah… aku jadi tidak mau menikah.." kataku lalu menangis memeluk ayah

"jangan begitu, memang sepi berada di rumah semegah ini… ini hanya demi kebaikanmu" kata ayah lalu mengelus kepalaku

"ayah….. aku ingin bertemu ibu!" kata ku lalu menangis kencang. Sosok natsu yang mengintip percakapan kami. Natsu terlihat dengan muka sedih.

Aku lalu ngantuk dan tertidur, ayah hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menghampiri natsu yang berada di dekat pintu. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke natsu

"tolong jaga lucy"

Air mata natsu lalu turun, seperti kata kata sebelum meninggal saja. Natsu mengangguk, ayah pun tersenyum.

Natsu mendekati ku dan memelukku, dan pada akhirnya aku memeluk natsu.

Fajar telah tiba, sang mentari menyinari bumi. Aku terbangun diatas tempat tidur dan sosok natsu yang berada di sampingku.

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" teriakku yang lagi nge-blush. Terlebih lagi aku memeluk natsu?!

Aku hanya pasrah, gimana kalau natsu bangun? Aku artinya merepotkannya dong, aku lalu tetap diam di pelukan natsu. Berharap agar natsu cepat bangun.

Lama kelamaan pelukan natsu menjadi erat! Muka kami lama lama mendekat, perlahan lahan… ciuman yang ke 2 kali nya kulakukan dengan natsu…! Aku lalu bernapas kencang.

Selimut yang menghangatkan antar kita berdua, sangat so sweet… natsu lalu bangun dan mengucek matanya. Dia lalu kaget karena aku berada di sampingnya(?)

"GAHHH! LUCY!" teriaknya

"KAMU DULUANNN!" teriakku juga. Kami lalu lepas

"JANGAN BERTERIAKK!"

"KAMU YANG DULUAN TERIAK KALI!"

"YAAHAAHWRJK FDENLVHMN!" dan akhirnya kami bertengkar hingga siang. Akhirnya salah satu dari perut kami pun berbunyi. Esok adalah hari resmi pernikahanku. Aku kini sudah kuat!

Aku memotong steak yang beraroma mentega lezat itu, ayah tidak ada di meja makan… apa ayah sudah pergi duluan? Aku hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak mengetahui apa apa.

"lucy.. besok saatnya" senyumnya. Aku malu tak bisa berkata kata

"i-iya… apa kita tak punya panggilan sayang sama sekali?" tanyaku pada natsu dengan muka yang semerah kepiting

"hm? Maksudmu?" kata natsu dengan muka idiot nya

"k-kayak…" kataku lalu dipotong oleh natsu

"sayang? Menurutku itu tidak perlu! Bagaimana bila lucy-pyon? Hahaha" candanya. Aku melempar kepiting yang masih hidup!

"hm, Na-Kun!" kataku menunjuk kearah natsu. Lalu natsu tersenyum

"I love it, lucy! Aku ingin memanggilmu lucy saja! Itulah panggilan sayangku padamu!" kata natsu.

Kami lalu bergegas memakan semua makanan dan memasuki kamar. Aku mengganti bajuku menjadi gaun pengantin, mengecek bahwa gaunnya megah dan indah. Natsu memasuki kamarku, dia lalu memegang bagian bawah dada ku.

"Cantik sekali" puji nya.

"na-kun!" kataku yang mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan itu.

"setelah ini kita akan kembali ke fairy tail bukan?"

"… sepertinya…  
eto.. na-kun…" lanjutku

"ya?"

"bagaimana bila salah satu dari kita sudah meninggal?" tanya ku dengan muka sedih

"bila aku yang meninggal mungkin itu tak apa, bila lucy yang meninggal mungkin aku akan menyalahkan diriku hingga akhir hayat" jawabnya

"bila natsu yang meninggal mungkin aku akan bunuh diri" kataku sedih.

"jangan begitu! Maka bila kamu matipun aku rela bunuh diri!" kata natsu

Aku mendorong natsu dengan muka yang berkaca kaca seakan beberapa hari lagi aku takkan ada di dunia ini.

"natsu! Berjanjilah! Setelah aku mati…. TERUSLAH HIDUP!" kataku dengan berkaca kaca.

"a..aku janji.." katanya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"aku akan berjanji terus hidup…" lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum lalu pingsan, darah merah keluar dari mulutku

"lucy! Kau tak apa?" suara natsu mendengung di pikiranku. Semuanya gelap… aku tak boleh kehilangan hari pernikahan ku. Aku lalu terbangun dan mengangkat kepalaku. "daijoobu!"

Hari berakhir. Jam 3 aku terbangun. Para pelayan membawakan gaun pernikahanku, aku lalu memakainya. Sangatlah susah dan membutuhkan waktu yang banyak

Jam 6 semua lapisan sudah terpakai, natsu terbangun. Dia juga dibawakan tuxedo yang berupa gaun ku. Dia menggenggam tanganku, terasa hangat…

"natsu.. inilah hari yang kutunggu tunggu!" kataku

Kami pun menaiki kereta kuda yang berwarna putih. Acara pernikahan kami di iringi dengan perta para warga. Kami hanya duduk diam diatas kereta melihat para rakyat sedang berpesta

"ini dia.. putri heartfillia dengan suaminya… natsu dragneel!"

Semua menyoraki dan bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya malu semerah tomat. Aku… tak pernah sebahagia ini! Terima kasih semua! Aku tersenyum! AKH! LAGI LAGI GEJALA INI! JANGAN! JANGAN DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!...

"lucy.." kata natsu lalu memelukku erat. Gejalanya berhenti

"nat-kun…" kataku. Lalu kami membikin janji setia di depan para rakyat. Dan pada akhirnya kami berciuman. Memang memalukan berciuman di depan rakyat sih...

Kereta kembali ke kerajaan heartfillia. Aku menangis dan membungkus barang barangku, akhirnya aku meninggalkan kerajaan ku ini… kami lalu kembali ke fairy tail dan membuat rumah di sekitarnya.

Kami tinggal di rumah buatan kami sendiri dekat fairy hils. Darah menghiasi hidungku, aku tak ingin berakhir tragedy ( seperti yang dibicarakan nnatsuki !). natsu hanya menatap kearah ku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat natsu yang melihatku (maksudnya apa?-_-)

~~TOBECONTINUED~~

* * *

**Suzu scarlet** : nyahahah-_- ceritanya gaje kan? gatau ga punya ide... akhirnya kok gini?! =,= itulah dalam hati ku-_- :'v oiya, harap review nah? gapunya idee okok? XD JAA!  
~SAYYONARA!~


	9. LAST CHAPTER

**LAST CHAPTER **

moshi moshi! suzu disini!:D setelah beberapa jam stress (sendiri-") akhirnya suzu memutuskan untuk membuat chapter terakhirnya:3 wah wah, cukup panjang ya ini "pertemuan pertama" XD oiya, kali ini banyak salah deh, typo, gaje, dan semacamnya. enjoy deh!

* * *

Aku hanya terdiam melihat natsu yang menatap kearahku, sosok muka kaget natsu yang membuat diriku ikut terpaku

"Lucy… kau harus ke rumah sakit!" teriaknya lalu menggendongku seperti tuan putri

"n-natsu?!" tanyaku sambil mengelap hidungku. Air mata keluar dari mata natsu, tak pernah terpiirkan

"Kau tak boleh mati lucy…" bisiknya meringis. Itu membuatku terharu, aku hanya menangis seakan di gendong natsu sambil berlari ke arah rumah sakit terdekat.

"Natsu…" kataku lalu menggenggamnya makin erat "kumohon tetaplah hidup" lanjutku lalu mengeluarkan air mata. Natsu hanya terpaku melihatku.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" teriaknya lalu memasuki lift

Aku hanya menutup mata, rambutku makin lama rontok. Natsu hanya tak berhenti menangis, dia lalu menyuruh dokter mengangkatku masuk. Natsu hanya terduduk di luar kamarku

Di kepalaku tertera perban, Rambut pirang yang indah menjadi rontok hingga tak tersisa. Akhirnya hari ini datang…

"natsu… natsu.. natsu…" bisikku meringis setelah mengingat segalanya. Impus yang tertusuk di tanganku yang membantuku bernapas dan bergerak. Natsu memasuki ruangan ku

"Lucy.." lalu dia menggenggam tanganku. Air mata keluar dari mata ku yang tak sadar diri ini

Dia lalu mencium tanganku, lalu ke lenganku, hingga ke pipiku. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya,..

"natsu… natsu.." bisikku tak sadaran diri

"lucy… bangunlah" bisiknya di telingaku lalu mencium mulutku. Aku pun terbangun,

"natsu, maafkan aku" air mata menetes membasahi pipiku, hujan pun turun deras. Natsu menjilat pipiku (menjilat air mataku) seakan semuanya itu baik baik saja

"Jangan khawatir, lucy! Kita pasti akan terus bertahan" katanya dengan senyuman manis. Aku terus menangis, dan natsu terus menjilat.

"Natsu…" kataku lalu lesu dan kembali tertidur. Dokter lalu masuk dan menyuruh natsu kembali menunggu,

"dok, apakah dia masih bisa terus hidup?" kata natsu.

"maaf…" kata dokter itu lalu menunduk

"jangan bilang…" kata natsu yang memotong perkataan dokter dengan muka yang berkaca kaca

Natsu mendengar beberapa penjelasan dari dokter, dia lalu menangis. Dia lalu memasuki kamar, dia memegang tanganku seeratnya.

"lucy! Lucy!" teriak natsu memanggil namaku berulang ulang.

"bukankah setelah ini kau berjanji untuk hidup di fairy tail?! Bukankah kamu ingin memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia di samping fairy tail?! LUCY!" teriak natsu. Aku hanya mendengarnya,

Air mata lagi lagi keluar dari mata biruku, Natsu lalu kaget melihatnya. Dia menghapuskannya untukku lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"lucy… terus terang aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" bisiknya di telingaku

"aku cinta kamu! Kumohon tetaplah di sampingku hingga matahari takkan kembali lagi.." bisiknya

Aku… aku hidup ditakdirkan untuk natsu… kumohon tuhan, bantulah aku untuk hidup sekali saja.. sekali.. saja…

"N-natsu.." bisikku tak sadarkan diri, air mata keluar deras membuat aku terbangun sekali lagi. Aku lalu dipeluk natsu

"hmn! Natsu…" senyumku yang membuat natsu terpesona

"maaf.. aku tak bisa menepati janjiku… Padahal janji itu.. membuatku senang dan bahagia meskipun.. janji palsu yang tak kupenuhi.." kataku pelan pelan

"Lucy! Kau berkata seperti mau mati saja!" kata natsu menggenggam tanganku makin erat

"awalnya aku hanya mengidap penyakit stadium awal.. sepertinya sekarang sudah stadium akhir.. satu satunya jalan untukku Cuma kematian.." kataku perlahan

"LUCY!" tegur natsu

"terima kasih… atas selama ini.. hidup.. bertemu dan takkan pernah kulupa pertemuan pertama kita.." air mata mencucur dari mataku yang makin lama memerah

"mantel itu.. akan terus kujaga.." lanjutku dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut. Dokter masuk lagi dan lagi, "lucy… aku berjanji terus hidup!" kata natsu yang keluar dari kamar. Suara mesin pendeteksi jantung berjalan lurus

TIIIIIIIIIITTTT…~~ Tanda yang mengerikan itu, menandakan bahwa seseorang telah terhubung ke kematian… natsu.. aku akan kembali dengan reinkarnasi atau dengan cara apapun! Tunggu aku natsu!

Natsu hanya menangis melihat ku sudah di tengah alam baka, dia memegang tanganku erat dan makin erat. Lagi lagi natsu mencium ku, seakan menandakan ciuman terakhir. Ayahku datang, menghibur natsu.

"maaf.. aku tak bisa menjaga anakmu" kata natsu lalu menunduk

"bukan salahmu" kata jude heartfillia dengan air mata di pipinya.

_Ayah.. menangis?untukku? APAKAH INI NYATA? _ _Ayah takkan pernah menangis untukku! Aku lalu hanya menangis melihat semua menangis untukku. Ibu.. aku datang padamu_

"Padahal dia masih sekecil ini… aku sudah tak sanggup berbohong lagi" kata ayah

"maafkan aku…" kata natsu lagi lagi meminta maaf

"awalnya aku hanya harus menjadi ayah yang jahat, keinginan layla.." kata ayahku. Natsu menunduk

"biarkan lucy hidup di atas dengan tenang…" kata natsu lalu berdoa padanya. Ayah lalu mengangguk

Aku berada di atas awan, mencari arah jalan pulang (aku dan kamu… butiran debu… ) tapi mata biruku membulat setelah melihat wanita yang terlihat familiar dengan rambut blonde nya

"i…bu?" tanyaku mematung

"lucy.." katanya dengan senyuman. Aku benar benar.. di surge sekarang! Aku memeluk ibuku dengan tangisan deras.

"IBU!" teriakku lalu memeluknya. "ibu! Aku rindu!" kata ku menahan rasa rindu yang sebenarnya

"hmn, sayang sekali kamu terlalu cepat menemuiku… bagaimana dengan natsu?" tanyanya. Angina berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut kami berdua

"natsu.. berjanji terus hidup untukku!" kataku dengan senyuman palsu. Ibu hanya menghela napas panjang, "syukurlah,.. anak itu betul betul baik" kata ibu. Aku menahan muka merah ku

"iya.." kataku melihat kearah segalanya. Aku menikmati anginnya, "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu.. bahwa kamu dan natsu akan mengalami time paradoxes" kata ibu dengan muka serius

"t-time paradoxes?" tanya ku kebingungan

"iya, itu mengembalikan masa lalumu. Kamu bisa kembali hidup di masa lalu dan merubah masa depan, seperti mengubah sejarah. Dan kalian bisa bertemu satu sama lain sekali lagi" kata ibu ku. Aku lalu mengendus bahagia!

"hah?! Benarkah?!" kataku girang sambil memeluk ibuku

"tetapi.. ada efek samping dari time paradoxes ini" kata ibu dengan muka yang sangat serius

"a-apa itu? Kelihatannya parah.." tanyaku

"bila kebanyakan dari gerak gerik kalian yang berubah, akan ada kerusakan pada dinding paradoxes ini sehingga waktu terus berulang dalam beberapa bulan yang kalian lalui" kata ibuku sambil menunduk

"apa maksudnya?" tanyaku lalu menggenggam ibuku. Lalu ibuku mendorongku ke cahaya besar

"BERSIAP LAH LUCY!" teriaknya

"A-AAAA! TUNGGU! BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERTANYAANKU?! IBU SAMA SEKALI BELUM MENJAWABYA!" teriakku

"lucy! Aku sayang kamu! Banggakan ibu mu ini oke?!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan

"Aku.. juga sayang ibuuuuuu!" kataku.

Sesaat hening, semua menjadi gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apa apa "eh? Apa ini!? Ibu sama sekali tak memberi tahu ku!" kataku. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, aku melihat tanganku

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON! **

_"bagaimana bila paradoxes itu memasukkan ku dalam lubang hitam?" tanyaku. Ibu hanya menuliskan sesuatu di lengan ku. Namaku?_

_"ini supaya jaga jaga" katanya dengan senyuman kecil. "o-oh! Ibu, boleh pinjam?" tanyaku. Aku lalu menulis di lenganku "Natsu Dragneel" lalu aku nge-blush sendiri_

_"natsu? Nama anak itu?" tanya ibu. Aku hanya mengangguk memerah._

_Semoga kamu beruntung! Lucy! _

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Aku sesaat kehilangan sadar, aku bahkan tak mengetahui siapa diriku. Aku hanya terdiam melihat tulisan lucy itu… '_Siapa lucy?_' gumamku. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya. Kepalaku makin menyakitkan bila mengingatnya

"s-siapa Natsu?" kataku bertanya tanya. Aku lalu menangis, siapa lucy?! Siapa natsu?! Dimana aku sekarang?!

kepalaku lama lama terbakar bila mengingatnya! "kenapa semuanya gelap?! siapa lucy?!"

"SIAPA DIRIKUUUUUUUUUU!?"

akhirnya, kutatapi tulisan bernama natsu itu, air mata keluar membasahi dan menodai tintanya... sosok suara mendengung di telingaku..?

_"lucy! Aku cinta kamu!" "Lucy!" "senang berkenalan, luigi!" "lucy, perasaanku waktu itu bukanlah kebohongan" "lucy! Aku akan terus hidup!" _Suara apa itu?

Seseorang yang kukenali…

"natsu?!" teriakku. "_Namamu adalah lucy!_"

Inikah natsu? Namaku lucy?! "aku.. Lucy!" teriakku, cahaya pun bersinar menyerapku. Inilah cahaya paradoxes, aku harus berhati hati. Tetap siaga… natsu! aku datang!

THE END

* * *

**Suzu scarlet** : kan kan? banyak gaje nya! udah itu kecepatan publishnya-_- ide langsung muncul saat stress, klo ngga dicatat ntar kabur_-_ oiya! sampe chapter 9 aja deh. bierin the end nya gini doang-,- yak,, silahkan frontal di review! -_- *diri jasmani udah siap* gomen ya tman2 sekolah yang sampe udah berbusa busa mulutnya pas baca fanfic-_- akhirnya sampe chapter 9 saja... (tuh lumayan banyak!)

oke! hanya sekian:D mohon review!

~SAYYONARA!~


End file.
